


Fashion Critique

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Yugo tries dressing up.  Amalia is less than impressed.





	Fashion Critique

“Why don’t you like my new cloak, Ami? You’re the one who told me to buy it.”

Amalia huffed and walked away from Yugo. “I told you to buy something stylish for Papa’s birthday party. That isn’t stylish- it’s not even practical.”

Yugo pulled a face. “Not stylish? It matches my hat!”

“Well- at least you got _that_ right.” Amalia sighed dramatically. “I swear, you boys always wear the most ridiculous get-ups. Pinpin’s scarf-thing, Ruel’s smelly old jacket-”

“The leather one? With fur trim, and those flames on the side?” Yugo rubbed the back of his head. “I think it looks cool.”

Amalia shuddered. “It’s so… _tacky._ At least he’s wearing a shirt underneath it again for the party.” She sat before her mirror, removing her jewelry and letting down her hair. “You men always accuse women of being frivolous, yet you charge into danger wearing the most impractical outfits-”

“Oh, and what about _your_ outfit, Amalia?”

Amalia fiddled with the straps on her dress. “What about my outfit, Yugo?”

Amalia let her expensive gown drop to the floor carelessly. She stepped away, completely bare, and strolled to her bed. Yugo trailed behind like a puppy, studying the rolling of her hips and the sway of her wonderful ass. Kicking off her sandals, Amalia reclined on the bed, crossing her legs to prevent her lover from seeing too much.

“Anyway, my point still stands. I don’t wear my royal dress to go fight monsters or crawl through dungeons- it would just get caught on something and slow me down.” She uncrossed her legs. “Less is more, don’t you agree?”

“Well. Maybe.” Yugo picked at a loose thread. “But my cloak’s warm in the winter, and dry in the rain. And look! You can’t even tell I’m not wearing pants.”

Amalia glanced down at his midsection and choked with laughter. “Oh- oh yes, I can.” Still giggling, she grabbed his cock and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Okay, fine.” Yugo wrapped the cloak around her, enveloping them both. “But it’s still pretty warm. Here, let me show you.”


End file.
